Against The World
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: "If only the people out there could see how much Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart were meant for each other. Maybe then, they might just accept them for who they truly are."  Sonny/Tawni pairing ONE-SHOT, Sort of Lesbian Support


**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all your reviews for the past few days! It really made me feel appreciated. I love you guys! And for those who didn't review, you should learn from them! They're setting a wonderful example for you guys!**

**I know I said I was gonna complete Hero and I'll get right on that. But for now, I'm writing another one-shot. I just can't seem to stay committed to my stories, just like Tawni Hart 3 but I promise that I'll be working on them.**

**So Random! is premiering soon! Can't wait! The Wheel-of-Fortune sketch was hilarious!**

"**I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!"**

"**Must I say it? Can I sing it?"**

**Haha I watched it twice already and I just couldn't get enough of it!**

**Anyway, so this is my first Sonny/Tawni one-shot. Yeah it's kind of a support to all the lesbians and gays out there as well. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except myself in six years time.**

* * *

><p>There they lay in their dressing room.<p>

They often seek comfort in each other's arms, only allowing their true feelings to show whenever the two of them were alone.

Each knew that the other was the only one she could lean on. Each knew that the other was the only one she could trust. Each knew that the other was the only one she could count on.

It was only when the doors were locked, they could break down into each other's embrace, finding the love they both craved but could not be found elsewhere.

The world out there was cold and dark. The world out there were convinced that the two leading stars of So Random! were sinners. The world out there shut them out; beating them down until they could no longer feel anything.

They were weak, fragile without the other. They were lonely, convinced that there was no one out there in the cruel world known as reality that could save them from this pain but themselves.

Both knew that what they were doing was so wrong, but so right at the same time. The Wisconsin native couldn't help but fall for the Californian diva, or vice versa. They just fell. Hard.

What started of as friends turned into something more. The blonde grew more caring due to the bubbly girl's influence and the caring managed to blossom into a wonderful thing: Love.

Love is a beautiful thing, as many people should know. Being head over heels in love with each other, they found that everything in each other beautiful. The way the blonde would flick her hair over her shoulder was beautiful. The way the brunette's smile would light up the darkest of days was beautiful. They way they kissed like they were the only two people left in the world was beautiful.

But there were people out there who shunned them because of what they were. These people, these strict believers that gays should rot in hell; they were the ones who would make them feel as if they were plagues, made to be destroyed. They were the ones who would make the blue-eyed girl cry to sleep at night in the comforting arms of her lover, who would be on the verge of tears. But she couldn't cry. One of them had to stay strong for the other. One of them had to hold it all in; all the insults and mockery until she could not anymore.

There was the cast of Mackenzie Falls (Except Chad, whose heart would always belong with a particular So Random! star) who would mock them, calling them 'God's sinners', making their lives miserable. Then, there was Mr. Condor, head of the studio, who treated them poorly; only allowing them to eat the crappy stuff in the Comissionary cooked by none other than Brenda, and sometimes even purposely forgetting their paycheck.

Worst of all was the scorn from disapproving parents and gay haters, beating them down harshly, never once sparing them from all the cruelty. They were the ones the couple feared the most; for too many negative slamming of their love would cause the downfall of So Random!, heavily impacting their fellow cast-mates career and life.

They had always thought that coming out of the closet would be good for them, allowing their affection to be publically displayed so that they needn't hide it any longer. They wanted to be known as the role models to people out there, encouraging them to show their true colours so that they would be accepted as who they are.

How wrong they were. Admitting their infatuation only turned the world against them. Children were taught not to watch their show, for fear of 'contracting' their 'disease'. They were slammed, again and again, by all sorts of people from around the world who did not approve of their relationship. 'Tonny' fans were hated and had to suffer through a whole lot of verbal abuse for supporting their choice. Many agreed that they had brought this upon themselves.

But this was not what they wanted at all. All they wanted was to be accepted as lovers. Love should not be bound by gender and people of the same sex should be allowed as much as oxygen should be allowed to living things. They could never change who they love or what they were. It was simply a part of them.

Their need for each other was just like the blonde had once put it. "More than a flower needs rain and a balloon needs air." What they were experiencing was not just 'Puppy Love', but the real kind of love that was extremely rare in this life. Fortunately, or not, they managed to find their soul mates so early, allowing them to be able to cherish each other for as long as they live.

They were the only ones who would ever understand each other. They were the only ones who would expose their true selves to each other. They were the only ones who would love each other without boundaries.

If only the people out there could see how much Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart were meant for each other. Maybe then, they might just accept them for who they truly are.

But until then, it would be them against the world.

And if they keep their faith, they know that they just might win.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I seriously love this.<strong>

**This was so hard to write and I really think that this was done to the best of my ability. **

**Gosh… *Sighs in relief***

**Anyways, lately, I've been reading A LOT of Sonny/Tawni fanfics and they were all great! After reading most of them, I went back to watch Sonny With A Chance and I never looked at Channy and Tonny the same way again. I mean, I'm still an epic Channy fan, but I've been looking so in depth at Tonny moments that I kind of ignored the Channy ones. See? And that's how awesome the Sonny/Tawni fics are here!**

**So please review and tell me what you think about it. Honestly, I think this was the only story that I've written that I don't feel like I'm rushing to the end. So yeah… I'd really appreciate encouragements in the form of a review since this is my first non-crossover story.**

**I'll smile Sonny's smile at you if you give me a review :D :D :D**

**Anyways, **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**(Hehe that never gets old :P )**

**P.S. I feel like changing my name. Any suggestions?**


End file.
